Siren's Call
by the-lost-slayer
Summary: Nancy's a slave at the Hardy manor. Frank and Nancy CAN'T be together. What will they do? Full and beter summary inside. Based off of Disney's The Huanted Mansion. Please R&R. Song Fic!
1. Love at first sound

Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy family, or the characters I choose to include from Disney's Haunted Mansion.

Claimer: I do own character I created like Christine and Rose

Song by Celine Dion

Full summary: It's 1867. Nancy is a slave at the Hardy Manor with her friend's Christine and Rose. The Hardy's are** _never_** denied anything, they could own the world if they wanted it. Frank want's Nancy but she can't have him. What will he do?

* * *

"Wake up, Rose, we will be late, _again_. You know what Ramsly threatened to do last time" Nancy yelled at one of her best friends, Rose Hawthorne.

"I'm up" Rose said, jumping out of bed and getting dressed in a hurry. Ramsly may be nice at sometimes but he had a streak hand when it came to punishing his workers.

"Are we late?" Nancy, Rose and her other best friend Christine asked the moment they entered the kitchen.

"No, he's not here yet" Emma said, out of all the older servants Emma was her favourite. She was like a mother to all the girls since they came here. Nancy's mom died giving birth here at the manor, as did Christine's and Rose's.

Suddenly, Ezra and Ramsly came in. "Everyone, we have some important guests coming here tonight" Ramsly stated "Nancy, Rose you will have to clean all the rooms on the third floor. Emma and Christine you will have to cook a feast, anonym for thirty people, all lest. Ezra make sure they do it all"

"Yes sir" they all chorused. "Now, go" Ramsly snap.

* * *

"_I can read your mind and I know your story_

_I see what you're going through_

_It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry_

_But I know it will come to you_

_Don't surrender 'cause you can win_

_In this thing called love_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out_

_When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt_

_Don't give up on your faith_

_Love comes to those who believe it_

_And that's the way it is_

_When you question me for a simple answer_

_I don't know what to say, no_

_But it's plain to see, if you stick together_

_You're gonna find a way, yeah_

_So don't surrender 'cause you can win_

_In this thing called love_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out_

_When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt_

_Don't give up on your faith_

_Love comes to those who believe it_

_And that's the way it is_

_When life is empty with no tomorrow_

_And loneliness starts to call_

_Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow'_

_Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out_

_When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt_

_Don't give up on your faith_

_Love comes to those who believe it_

_And that's the way it is_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out_

_When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt_

_Don't give up on your faith_

_Love comes to those who believe it_

_And that's the way it is_

_That's the way it is_

_That's the way it is, babe_

_Don't give up on your faith_

_Love comes to those who believe it_

_And that's the way it is." _

Most people didn't know this but Nancy loved to sing. She was once catch by Ramsly but he didn't tell her off instead he just nodded and walked away. Her friends always said she was amazing but she didn't believe them. The song she had just sung was her favourite but she loved one Emma taught her called The heart will go on.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you,_

_I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on _

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

As Nancy that song she went on working whistling a tune. Little did she know in the hallway was a guy that was her Soulmate.

* * *

Please review and please ,please say if you want more

GuardianAngel1997 J


	2. Joe and Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy family, or the characters I choose to include from Disney's Haunted Mansion.

Claimer: I do own character I created like Christine and Rose

Songs ,again by Celine Dion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank stopped walking in the hallway to his room. He had stopped because he heard an angel's voice singing. When the voice stopped, he toke off running. When he got there, their was no one insight. Over on the other side of the mansion Joe was having a similar expirees with Rose.

_Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ..._

_I get wings to fly_

_Oh, oh ..._

_ I'm alive ... _

_Yeah_

_When you call on me_

_When I hear you breathe_

_I get wings to fly_

_I feel that I'm alive_

_When you look at me_

_I can touch the sky_

_I know that I'm alive_

_When you bless the day_

_I just drift away_

_All my worries die_

_I'm glad that I'm alive_

_You've set my heart on fire_

_Filled me with love_

_Made me a woman on clouds above_

_I couldn't get much higher_

_My spirit takes flight'_

_Cause I am alive_

_When you call on me_

_(When you call on me)_

_When I hear you breathe_

_(When I hear you breathe)_

_I get wings to fly_

_I feel that I'm alive(_

_I am alive)_

_When you reach for me_

_(When you reach for me)_

_Raising spirits high_

_God knows that..._

_That I'll be the one_

_Standing by through good and through trying times_

_And it's only begun_

_I can't wait for the rest of my life_

_When you call on me_

_(When you call on me)_

_When you reach for me_

_(When you reach for me)_

_I get wings to flyI feel that..._

_When you bless the day_

_(When you bless, you bless the day)_

_I just drift away_

_(I just drift away)_

_All my worries die_

_I know that I'm alive_

_I get wings to fly_

_God knows that I'm alive_

"Who is SHE?!?" Joe though when he lad eyes on Rose. The girl, no, woman in front of him was gorgeous. Chestnut colored hair, bronze skin and blue eyes.

_A new day has...come _

_I was waiting for so long _

_For a miracle to come_

_ Everyone told me to be strong_

_ Hold on and don't shed a tear _

_Through the darkness and good times_

_ I knew_

_ I'd make it through_

_ And the world thought_

_ I had it all _

_But I was waiting for you_

_ Hush, love I see a light in the sky _

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_ I can't believe_

_ I've been touched by an angel with love_

_ Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_ Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_ Let it shatter the walls for a new,_

_ new sun A new day has...come_

_ Where it was dark now there's light_

_ Where there was pain now there's joy_

_ Where there was weakness,_

_ I found my strength_

_ All in the eyes of a boy Hush,_

_ love I see a light in the sky _

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_ I can't believe_

_ I've been touched by an angel with love_

_ Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_ Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_ Let it shatter the walls for a new,_

_ new sun A new day has..._

_come A new day has..._

_come Ohhh, a light... OOh _

Rose just like Nancy whistled a tune till she finished and, she too, left before Joe could meet her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Tell me what you though of it. NOW.

GuardianAngel1997:)


	3. Do you Beleive in magic?

Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy Family. I also do not own any characters I choice to included from Disney's Haunted Mansion

Claimer: I do own characters I created like Rose and Christine

Songs by Raven Symone and Aly and A.J

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris, wake up!" Nancy and Rose shouted at the same time.

"Why?!?" Christine asked, seriously annoyed by her two best friend.

"We're going to be late, that why" Nancy said, as she ran at top speed to the main house.

"Oh, Shit ?!?" Christine said as she got dressed as fast as Nancy was running (Which was pretty fast). "Come on, Chris" Rose said, imperfectly.

"Finally, Ramsly should be here any minute" Emma said, hurrying them into the kitchen. As they all sat down, Ramsly and Ezra walked in. "Alright, Nancy and Rose you need to finish cleaning on the third floor. Emma and Christine we may need more food. NOW, Go"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As, Nancy began to clean another room she, once again, decide to sing.

_Did you see a shooting star_

_Cross the sky spectacular_

_Having fun by a mile_

_Radiating crazy style_

_The universe comes to me_

_I can make it look so easy_

_Like a rare phenomenon_

_You can see today what I see beyond_

_When I get this feeling_

_Something's about to happen without any reason _

_it's supernatural_

_Some people call it crazy_

_Some things there's no explaining_

_Just believe what you see_

_It's supernatural_

_Got the floor got the mic _

_Livin in this double life_

_Welcome to another world_

_Magic sista' super girl_

_Don't know how I do what I do_

_But I can make it all come true_

_Got the skills_

_Got the touch_

_Got the sense, I'm takin' off_

_When I get this feelin_

_Something's about to happen_

_Without any reason_

_It's supernatural_

_Some people call it crazy_

_Some things there's no explaining_

_Just believe what you see_

_It's supernatural_

_Maybe super human_

_Maybe super strange_

_Like a force of nature_

_A hurricane_

_Why does it matter_

_ Where I got it from_

_Got my power on and I'm goin', goin'gone_

_Believe what you see_

_(Ohhh Yeah Yeah, oh oh yea)_

_When I get this feelin_

_Something's about to happen_

_Without any reason_

_It's supernatural_

_Some people call it crazy_

_Some things there's no explaining_

_Just believe what you see_

_It's supernatural_

The moment she stopped singing Frank, again, toke off running and stopped when he saw the goddess standing in front of his bed. Sure, he had seen pretty woman but this one.

Reddish-blonde hair, pulled into a perfect braid that fell down her back to waist. He couldn't see her face so, he didn't know what color her eyes were. Her body was dressed in a servants outfit, a gray dress with a white apron.

_Do you believe in magic?_

_In a young girls heart_

_How the music can free her _

_whenever it starts_

_And it's magic_

_if the music is groovy_

_It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

_I'll tell ya about the magic_

_It'll free your soul but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose_

_If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_

_Just go and listen_

_It'll start with a smile_

_It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_

_Your feet start tapping_

_And you can't seem to find_

_How you got there_

_So just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic_

_Come along with me_

_We'll dance until morning,_

_ just you and me and maybe, _

_if the music is right_

_I'll meet ya tomorrowso late at night_

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see all the magic's in the music and the music's in me,_

_ yeah_

_Do you believe in magic?_

_ in the magic in a young girl's soul _

_believe in the magic of rock n roll_

_Believe in the magic that can set you free_

_Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic_

_Do you believe like I believe?_

_Do you believe in magic?_

"Do you believe in magic?" Nancy ended the song in a whisper.

"Done, finally" Nancy said after a minute. "Better go see if Rose needs help" she added before leaving, not even seeing the young man frozen outside the door

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review : )

GuardianAngel1997


	4. The meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy Family. I also do not own any characters I choice to included from Disney's Haunted Mansion

Claimer: I do own characters I created like Rose and Christine

Song by Take That

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OW!?!" Nancy cried out when she crashed into someone, her supplies hitting her in the chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry" the stranger said bending down to get them for her at the same time she was, causing their heads bump into each other. The moment Frank looked up he was in shock.

Kneeling in front of him the woman he saw in his room.

He could now see that she was about his age and that she had the most beautiful green he had ever seen, almost like emeralds, sparkly with laughter and mirth. Well, Frank was daydreaming about her eyes Nancy had gathered up all her supplies and was walking down the hallway.

"Hey, wait" Nancy heard someone call out behind. Walking faster Nancy then heard them call out "Stop". Now running Nancy felt two strong, male arms rap around her from behind and pin her against whoever it was chest.

"Look I just want to know your name" Frank said trying to hold the struggling young woman against him.

"If, I tell you my name will you let me go?"

"I'll consider it"

"Not good agorae"

"Please"

Sighing, Nancy replied "Nancy, my name is Nancy"

"Nancy"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's pretty"

"What's your name?"

"What?!?"

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Nancy said pronouncing each syllable slowly

"Frank"

"Nice to meet you, Frank. Now please let me go"

"If, I let you go will you not go?"

"Fine"

The moment Frank let her go she started moving and rubbing her arms. "Did I hurt?" Frank asked "No, you just held me too tight" Nancy replied, smiling. "Oh"

"You work don't you?"

"Yes, I'm a slave here"

"It was nice to meet you, Nancy, but if I don't go now my dad will have my head" Frank said, giving her a nervous smile. "Bye" Nancy replied then turning and walking away.

_You light the skies, up above me_

_A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't fade away, don't fade away-_

_Oh_

_Yeah _

_you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me girl_

_We can rule the world-_

_Yeah _

_you and me we can light up the sky_

_If you stay by my side_

_We can rule the world-_

_If walls break down, I will comfort you_

_If angels cry, _

_oh_

_ I'll be there for you_

_You've saved my soul_

_Don't leave me now, don't leave me now_

_Oh_

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me girl_

_We can rule the world_

_Yeah_

_ you and me, we can light up the sky_

_If you stay by my side_

_We can rule the world-_

_Oooooooh_

_All the stars are coming out tonightT_

_hey're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you, for you_

_All the stars are coming out tonight_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you, for you-_

_Oooooooh_

_Yeah_

_ you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me girl_

_We can rule the world_

_Yeah_

_ you and me, we can light up the sky_

_If you stay by my side_

_We can rule the world_

_All the stars are coming out tonight_

_ (oooooooh)_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you, for you-_

_All the stars are coming out tonight_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you, for you-_

_All the stars, are coming out tonight_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you, for you-_

_All the stars, are coming out tonight_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you, for you_

Sighing, Frank spoke out loud to himself, "Only meet her once and I've started singing"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review : )**

**Guardian-Angel-Forever**


End file.
